


[Podfic] Pleasures of the Flesh

by ShinyHappyGoth



Series: [Podfic] Taking Steps [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Canon Compliant, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Read by the Author, St James's Park (Good Omens), but like, methodically, no plot to speak of, sounds like smut from the title but isn't, they're literally just canoodling on a park bench, unsexy discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth
Summary: ...angels are sexless unless they really want to make an effort.For that matter, they're not naturallycorporeal.Physical expressions of affection aren't instinctual for ethereal (or occult) beings, but then, Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy plenty of things that aren't. They just approach them a bit differently.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Taking Steps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745323
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] Pleasures of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pleasures of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164648) by [ShinyHappyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth). 



> Not my usual sort of thing [well, it wasn’t at the time of writing], but when I overanalyze something, by gosh I overanalyze it, and all of the fluff (and beyond) I've read so far, much as I've enjoyed it, seems awfully... well... _human_ for these two. They are, of course, much _more_ human than any other angel or demon, but it's an acquired humanity, and there are always new things to learn.
> 
> (Also, despite not being actual smut, this fic does contain some _discussion_ of sex—hence the T rating—including the absolute most vulgar sentence I have ever written. You have been warned.)
> 
> If the embedded player doesn’t work, try [the SoundCloud link](https://soundcloud.com/valerie-kaplan/pleasures-of-the-flesh).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aro-ace, for the record; I am very much analyzing this stuff from the outside. Which is what makes this concept appeal to me, because they are as well!
> 
> 7:11 - "Crowley had dark hair and good cheekbones and he was wearing snakeskin shoes, or at least presumably he was wearing shoes, and he could do really weird things with his tongue." _Yeah_ he can.
> 
> 8:08 - I like hugs, but when I'm hugging someone taller (which is usually), I always seem to get a shoulder right to the neck.
> 
> 8:57 - The opening scene of Episode 2 ("Thank you for my pornography!") is clear evidence that angels are not embarrassed by sex, in and of itself. (And if they're not then I'm sure demons aren't.)
> 
> If you haven't seen it before, here is [TheLadyZephyr's excellent analysis regarding Crowley and sunglasses](https://theladyzephyr.tumblr.com/post/185737660952/folks-let-me-talk-about-crowley-and-sunglasses).
> 
> Thanks to trace_of_scarlet for the Britpicking!


End file.
